onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Man (4.07)
}} This man is an unnamed criminal who attempted to kidnap the royal princesses of Arendelle before being stopped by Ingrid, who accidentally killed him with her ice magic. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Two young girls, Gerda and Helga are running through an open field as they play with a kite. They call out for their sister, Ingrid, who is lagging behind them. She soon reaches the others and the trio hold hands as they run together, giggling. Eventually the kite lands in a tree, so they pull it down, "It's ruined" a disappointed Ingrid says as she looks at the tears in it. "No it's not" Gerda says as she takes the ribbon from the kite and claims its beautiful and would look lovely in her hair. Helga takes the ribbon and claims it'd look best in hers, but Ingrid takes it too and states that she should have it because she's the oldest. "So?" Gerda shrugs, "So one day I shall be queen, and this is befitting a queen" Ingrid replies as she plays around with the ribbon. "I see you found my kite" a male voice calls out behind the girls, causing them to turn. They see a poor looking man emerge from behind a tree and Gerda carries the kite to him, innocently claiming to have found it in the condition its in. Seeing through the lie, he laughs and assures her that its all right because it wasn't worth much, "And besides, I've got my eyes on a much bigger prize. Such pretty royal princess will fetch an equally pretty royal penny" he says as he viciously grabs Gerda, holding her in his arms. }} Helga runs to her sisters aid, but ends up being grabbed by him to. "Let my sisters go!" Ingrid yells as she runs towards the man. However, he kicks her into the air, causing ice magic to spurt out of her hands and hit the tree nearby. The shocked man releases his grip of the two girls and they run to safety, yelling that Ingrid is a monster before a heavy branch falls and crushes him to death. A confused Helga asks what's going on, but a terrified and equally confused Ingrid tells her sisters to back away. Helga comfortingly holds Ingrisd's hand, and once realising it's safe, she nods at Gerda, who does the same. "You saved us" Gerda smiles. However, Ingrid pays no attention to this and states the man called her a monster; Helga simply points out that he tried to take them so he's the monster. Ingrid tells them to look at what she did to him, but Helga assures her she had no choice. Ingrid cries that she had no control over it and she begins panicking if it happens again or people find out once she's queen. Helga states that it can be their secret and they can help her control it. "You'll help me?" a scared Ingrid asks. Gerda tells her oldest sister that they'll never look at her as a monster. Helga then picks up the ribbon from the kite and splits it into three, explaining its their sisterly pact that means they'll be there for each other. "We will never be alone" Gerda smiles, cuddling her ribbon. Ingrid looks down at her ribbon and then up into the sky, relieved at the support she's getting. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased Characters